


Maybe Someday

by Lost_Whale



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Whale/pseuds/Lost_Whale
Summary: Donghyuck knows he will only end up hurting himself but he just can't seem to leave.





	Maybe Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first time writing and posting a fic. I hope you would like it. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> The inspiration came from a video I watched and it just spiralled into this. Leave your comments and suggestions. I'd appreciate it.

It happened when they were having a sleepover.  
  
Just like old times, they were settled in Donghyuck's room watching a movie . Mark was splayed on the bed while hyuck's head is settled on the other boy's lap.   
  
It's possible that it was growing inside him for a long time. Brewing in him since they were little but he chose to painstakingly ignore it. It's possible that Hyuck might have just now realized he loves his bestfriend for 17 years. Like how someone longs for the moon, Hyuck longs for Mark's affection the same way.   
  
Donghyuck knows that Mark only treats him as a younger brother. They knew each other since they were in their diapers. This year, they will be seniors in high school. After this year, will they still be friends or will they end up seperating ways?   
  
"Hyuck, you have been staring. What's wrong?" Mark's question brought the younger boy back to reality. Donghyuck has been staring at Mark's face since the beginning. His eyes hasn't left Mark's face even for a second. The boy's been struck with the realization that he does love his friend but no it can't be. They have been friends since they were young what changed now.   
  
"Nothing's wrong, stupid. I’m just thinking about the future, what happens after we graduate high school"   
  
"Why are you thinking about that already?" Mark furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Donghyuck. They will have more or less a year together before they go off to college. A year is a long enough time.   
  
"It's just that... There's this uncertainty you know. What happens after?" a lot of things run through Donghyuck's head. On why he just now realized his feelings for the older when they're already graduating. And on why he wants Mark to feel the same way as him. Donghyuck knows enough to not make anything out of his feelings. He has watched enough movies and heard a lot of break up songs to know that confessing is far fetched. Yet still he longs for Mark's gentle touches, Mark's brown eyes that holds the galaxy in them. He wants Mark to be his and only his but he knows that's just him dreaming.   
  
It's hard to hide your feeling when the person you want is in front of you. It's like having your favorite meal handed to you in a silver platter but you can't eat it because it's bad for you. Donghyuck feels like his drowning, his breath shallow and his insides churning. It's difficult to fake a smile as time goes on but he needs to.   
  
"One last year Hyuck and you'll never see him again" Donghyuck whispers to himself while he's walking by Mark's side. They are on their way home after school. It has been a hectic week and they haven't seen each other for three days but that's fine by Donghyuck at least he has time for himself. But Mark is extra clingy these days, hugging Donghyuck and just being extra touchy in general. Not very Mark like at all.   
  
"Hyuckie!!! Let's get ice cream first. I don't wanna go home yet. It's been a hard week." Mark says as he tugs Donghyuck to the ice cream parlor by the corner of their neighborhood. It's their favorite ice cream parlor and Donghyuck take a train ride back to memory lane again. It's these times that Donghyuck just wants to get rid of his feelings and just go back to normal where he doesn't control his action around his supposedly bestfriend.   
  
"You know what Hyuck, you're still my favorite person." They are in the middle of the parlor eating their ice cream quietly when Mark says this. Donghyuck doesn't say anything and just watches him. "You will always be my bestest friend"   
  
Donghyuck chortles "That's funny, I'm your only friend remember?" He tries to keep his feelings in check. Hide it in plain sight. Mark doesn't notice.   
  
"Hey, that's not true. I have friends other than you but that still doesn't change the fact that you are my favorite person."   
  
Donghyuck knows than to lead himself on. Mark has set the barrier. They are friends. Donghyuck learns to detach himself slowly from the casual things. He learns to not put any meaning or read into anything at all. The small things, the walk home, holding hands, and the inside jokes they've shared. And onto the big things, the promises, the nights spent with each other. Donghyuck forces himself to believe it's all nothing.   
  
At some point, Donghyuck has eventually gone numb. All his feelings locked inside a box hidden somewhere. He ignores the pain in his heart. He smiles when around Mark but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. It's quite ironic that Mark is what keeps Donghyuck happy but it is also him that is slowly killing Donghyuck inside.   
  
The end comes soon too quickly, the inevitable happens and Donghyuck is once again forced to the sidelines.   
  
Mark calls him up one day and gushes like a teen in love. Well he is in love.   
  
"Hyuck, I like someone." Those four words shatter Donghyuck's already broken heart. It feels like the world is crumbling and he can't keep his legs up. He's almost breaking down but he can't do that. He needs to be happy for Mark . So he keeps a smile on his face and replies. "Who's the unlucky person?"   
  
Mark talks about Mina like she hanged the stars. His eyes shine brightly and Donghyuck hasn't seen him smile like that with him before. And even though Donghyuck wants Mark to see him the way he sees Mina, he forces his self to be happy. Mark's happiness means more than his own. If Mark is happy then he is.   
  
Donghyuck eventually crumbles down. He cries as he hangs up his phone call with Mark. He knew it would hurt but he didn't know it would hurt this much.   
  
As Mark got himself a special someone, his time for his bestfriend become less. Less hang outs and sleepovers. No more movie nights just like old times. A new normal has been set. Donghyuck knew it would end up like this. Yes, he's kind of jealous but seeing the happiness in Mark's eyes is stronger than the desire of making Mark his own again.   
  
The day of their graduation is fast approaching and Donghyuck and Mark has seen each other less and less. Even their text messages are few and far apart. They haven't talked to each other for days. Maybe Donghyuck is avoiding Mark but it's better this way. Mark is busy anyway.   
  
It's already the day of their graduation and Mark and Donghyuck has gone about 5 months of not seeing each other.   
  
"Hey stupid, nice seeing your ugly face! I thought we still wouldn't see each other today" Donghyuck yells at Mark as they take congratulatory pictures after the ceremonies.   
  
"It feels like we haven't seen each other for forever"   
  
"It's because we haven't" Donghyuck tries to pass it off as a light joke but Mark has seen Donghyuck's fallen face.   
  
"Mark!" Donghyuck sees Mina in the crowd searching for Mark and points her to Mark.   
  
"Go to your girl, I think she's been looking for you" Mark moves away from Donghyuck to go to Mina but Donghyuck grabs him before he can leave.   
  
"Hey Mark, Can I have one last hug?" Donghyuck hugs Mark's torso tightly. Mark's surprised for a second but then puts his arm around the other in return. "I'll miss you, before you leave this one's for you." Donghyuck frees his self and says that he has to go find his parents. Mark is still in shock but finds a handwritten letter in his hands.   
  
_Hello, Stupid!_

_You may think that this very unlike me but I can't say it in person. It has been nice being your bestfriend for 17 years but it's time we part ways. By the time you'll be reading this letter, I’ll be at the airport already leaving for Arizona. It has been a very long and hard year for me. With us barely seeing each other and our impending graduation. You have found your life there and I’ll be trying to find mine in another place. I love you Mark and not just as a friend, I have been in love with you since I don’t remember when. Though I am saying goodbye now I won't forget you. always remember that you are also my favorite person. I wish you happiness in this life and the next. Till the next time. Maybe someday you and I will be together for real_

_Love, Your Favorite Person_   
                                
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
